Known crushers such as that disclosed in Australian patent specification No. 67577/74, the disclosure of which is herein incorporated, have consisted of a first crusher member, which is of a conical configuration and which is caused to vertically reciprocate. Surrounding the first crusher member is a fixed crusher member, which has an internal surface of frusto-conical configuration. The first crusher member co-operates with the frusto-conical surface to provide a converging path along which the material to be crushed passes to be reduced in size.
The above discussed known crushers have the disadvantage of requiring considerable height due to the drive arrangement for the first crusher member.